Hands
by Herochick007
Summary: She has tremors in her hands, making it hard to do her potion lessons. He isn't going to let her brilliance go to waste. Now going to be a multi-chapter hopefully...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters. **

**This is for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment # 6 **

**Public Services**

**Task# 4, Healthcare - Write about someone who is unwell, suffering from an illness or recovering from a health issue/injury **

**Word Count: 1963**

Her hands shook violently, the quill she'd been holding nearly thrown across the room. She sighed as she waited for the tremor to stop. There was nothing the healers could do, nothing anyone could do. Each tremor lasted a few seconds to a minute. Usually the whole episode lasted less than an hour, but there were some days where she felt on edge all day.

Once her hand stopped shaking, she closed her book, she wasn't going to be able to get anything done now. She could still feel the currents beneath her skin, until they disappeared, the tremors could keep coming.

When the tremors had first started, she'd been too sick to really given it much thought, just a side effect of whatever curse she'd been hit with at the ministry. She'd been in and out of consciousness. Madame Pomfrey had told her she was lucky to be alive. That had been at end of last school year, her fifth year.

The tremors had become more obvious during that summer. At first, she'd thought it was just stress, and then, a side-effect of the curse that would fade over time. After several months, it had become obvious the violent shaking of her hands was permanent.

It wasn't constant, at least not yet. The tremors always started with these odd feelings of what she could only describe as a current running through her arms. Then one of her hands would start shaking. It was rarely both of them at the same time, but the tremors were not confined to either hand.

There seemed to be no rhyme or reason to when the tremors and the current would appear. It happened when she was stressed, tired, and then sometimes, for no reason at all. She'd gone nearly two weeks without the tremors, only to have them return.

The next day, the currents were quieter, she could still feel them, but her hands remained montionless unless she moved them. Ron and Harry had already disappeared to breakfast. She sighed picking up her book and starting her homework over. She knew she'd have to get it done quickly. She was already behind right now.

Sometimes, especially on her bad days, she could barely hold her wand, much less control its movements. Madame Pomfrey had already spoken to her professors, she was excused on days like that, of course. No one wanted her accidentally blowing up the castle. She'd been allowed to continue all her classes, save potions.

There were too many calculations, things that had to be just right, for her to continue safely. She'd been sad, having been decent at the subject, but she understood. Instead, she made herself study the texts, learning as much of the practical and theory as she could without actually brewing anything.

The fact she was not in N.E.W.T level potions caught Professor Snape's attention.

"Miss Granger, stay after please." She nodded. Harry shot her a look, but she just shrugged at him and smiled. She couldn't think of anything she'd done to get in trouble.

Once the classroom was empty, she approached Professor Snape's desk.

"Yes, sir?"

"You're not in potions this year."

"No, sir. I was unable to continue my studies in that subject safely." He snorted looking at her.

"I've known potion masters with one hand, another who suffered seizures. Do you wish to continue the subject, Miss Granger?" She nodded slowly wondering exactly what he was getting at.

"Good, I know I'm teaching defense this year, but it seems a waste for you not to continue in potions. Meet me in my lab at seven on Tuesday. If anyone asks, I really don't care what you tell them. However, it might be wise to keep Professor Dumbledore from knowing. Do you understand, Miss Granger?"

"Yes, sir," she agreed with a smile. She'd hated giving up potions, since she knew how important the subject was to most careers outside of Hogwarts.

"Good. I'll provide you with the supplies you need for now, dismissed." She walked out of the classroom and found Ron and Harry waiting for her.

"What happened?"

"Are you in trouble?"

"No, Professor Snape's agreed to teach me potions for the N.E.W.T exam, he feels he can handle me." She'd tried to explain the tremors to the boys, showed them at one point. Harry had just felt sorry for her, and Ron had promised he was still her friend even though she was damaged. She didn't feel damaged though.

"You're going to spend extra time with him? Are you mental?"

"Maybe," she answered with shrug. "Just because he's offering me a chance to learn doesn't mean I'm mental though."

"He's Snape."

"Yes, I know, but he is one of the best in the subject." Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Hermione just ignored him and headed to lunch.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Tuesday arrived quickly, and Hermione made her way down to Professor Snape's lab. She felt alright, and she'd been lucky enough not to feel the currents today. Part of her, though, wanted Professor Snape to see what he was getting into, see how bad she was, how dangerous.

"Right on time, enter please, Miss Granger." She walked into the classroom. It was odd to see it with only two cauldrons, one on Professor Snape's desk and one in the front row. She knew that would be the one she'd be using. There was already a potion written on the board. She smiled when she recognized it from her studying.

"This is what you will be brewing tonight, Miss Granger? Do you have any questions?"

"No sir."

"All the ingredients are in the cabinet. You may begin." She gathered her ingredients and started easily enough. Professor Snape watched her from his desk, he was brewing something else, something she didn't recognize.

"Are you feeling alright tonight?" he asked.

"Yes, sir. I don't feel any currents, those usually precede the tremors. They don't happen all time," she added. He nodded and they both continued brewing.

After she had finished her potion, she bottled it and gave it to Professor Snape.

"I expect you to the theory part of the subject as well, Miss Granger. That includes writing lengths of parchment."

"Yes sir, how else could you teach the subject?" He nearly smiled. Yes, teaching Miss Granger alone only solidified how brilliant she could be without Potter, Weasley, or Longbottom interfering.

"Good, I'd like half a length of parchment about the potion you just brewed by next Tuesday. Does this time work for you?"

"Yes sir. It's perfect and does not interfere at all with anything else."

"Then we shall keep our lessons Tuesdays at seven, until the end of the term."

"Thank you sir." Hermione scampered back to the dorm, did her homework and smiled as she fell asleep. She was starting to think Professor Snape might not be so bad after all.

The tremors stayed away for the of the week, but she started feeling the currents again during dinner of the next Tuesday. She frowned setting her fork down and waiting for them to pass.

"Need some help, 'Mione?" Ron asked watching her.

"No, I'll be fine," she stated picking up a roll and eating it.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked. "I could..." Harry paused trying to think of how exactly he could help. She glared at him.

"I'm fine, Harry. See, it's stopped," she stated. The currents were still there, under her skin, but she wasn't going to admit that. "I've got to get going, I've got potions tonight," she added slipping from the table.

Professor Snape was waiting for her. She walked into the lab, her right hand shaking slightly. She didn't mind the small shakes as much as the tremors.

"Ready to begin, Miss Granger?" he asked motioning the board.

"Yes sir," she stated trying to ignore the currents, the twitching in her fingers. He noticed, but said nothing.

"Ingredients are in the same place as last time." She'd gotten about half way through brewing when her right hand started shaking violently, her stirrer clanking against the cauldron. She raised it quickly, her face flushed with embarrassment. Professor Snape watched her from his desk. She'd taken the stirrer with her other hand and was slowly using her left hand to complete the potion.

She stopped when she read the next step, add a teaspoon of lacewings. She carefully picked up the lacewings, and tried to measure them, but her hand shook and the spoon went flying. She walked over and picked it up trying to hide her shaking hand.

Once again she attempted to measure them, tears falling from her eyes, her hand shook slighty ending up with lacewings on the table, the floor, and actually in the spoon. She sighed in relief as her tremors slowed and she added the lacewings to the potion.

"What color is it supposed to be at this stage, Miss Granger?"

"Light blue sir," she whispered. He nodded and vanished the now purple potion.

"Next time, do not hesitate to ask for assistance. Three lengths of parchment about where you went wrong." She nodded sighing. This was why Slughorn hadn't allowed her in the class.

"Also, two points to Gryffindor for sheer determination." She blinked in shock.

"Dismissed, Miss Granger." Hermione made her way to her room in a daze. He'd given her points!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next Tuesday went without incident. Her hands were steady enough to complete the assigned potion.

"This one is one they often use on the N.E.W.T exam, Miss Granger, keep that in mind. While passable, it should have more a silver gleam to it."

"Yes sir."

"Next week, we will be starting on potions from the next book, Miss Granger, please read it ahead of time. Dimissed."

Ron and Harry were waiting for her to return tonight.

"Harry's got an idea about You Know Who, from the meetings he's been having with Dumbledore," Ron said. Hermione half listened as Harry talked about Voldemort's possible childhood, instead her mind kept thinking about Professor Snape's long fingers, the way he had nearly complimented her potion.

"So, what do you think, Hermione, any ideas on how to get Slughorn to hand over the memory?"

"You could try asking him, I doubt it'll work, so appeal to him, he seems vain enough," she suggested.

"Thanks," Harry said as him and Ron disappeared up to bed.

The tremors had returned in time for Hermione's next lesson with Professor Snape. He watched her enter the room, her hand shaking beside her.

"Sir, I think I might need some help tonight," she stated after a moment. He nodded walking to her table.

"Gather your ingredients." She nodded and quickly found everything she needed. She was able to do most of the prep, save for cutting a few things. Professor Snape deftly took the knife from her before she sliced her own fingers.

"Thank you sir," she whispered.

"This is why I took you, Miss Granger, even the most adept potion masters have help, assistants for small tasks. Do not forget that." She nodded and together they worked on the potion. Her hand started to shake as she stirred. He reached over and put his hand over hers, holding it still while stirring. The pair watched as the potion turned bright green.

"Good job, Miss Granger. If I saw that brewed during a N.E.W.T exam, it would receive an E." She blushed, both at his compliment and his closeness.

"Thank you sir."

"Next week, we will start learning about substitutions and creating potions. Something I doubt Professor Slughorn will be teaching. Are you ready for a class that advanced, Miss Granger?"

"As long as you're willing to help me with the tremors, yes sir."

"Good, see you next Tuesday."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Okay, so I tried doing just a little one shot, but obviously there's a lot more to tell. **

**I'm going to stick to some canon in this, but things won't necessarily be in the same order.**

Hermione took a deep breath and knocked on the door. What if he didn't answer?

"Miss Granger? It's not Tuesday."

"No, it's not sir, but I was reading the book and I had a few questions, sir." Professor Snape blinked a few times, Miss Granger was really standing outside the door of his room.

"And they can not wait until Tuesday?"

"Not if I want to understand the rest of chapter, sir."

"My office, please, Miss Granger. I do not entertain in my private quarters."

"Yes sir." She followed him as he left the room and headed to his current office. She had a little trouble keeping up, but within minutes they were standing outside Professor Snape's office.

"Now, what questions did you have, Miss Granger?"

"It's about the chapter about the mutability of the transitive properties of ingredients, sir." Hermione explained. Professor Snape nodded gesturing for her to sit.

"Thank you, sir."

Hermione smiled leaving the office about an hour later. She had no idea Professor Snape could actually explain things, complicated things, without calling someone a dunderhead or worse. She ran into Harry and Ron in the hallway, Harry was talking about something, but she really wasn't paying attention.

"Hermione, Voldemort made horcruxes." She blinked.

"Which are?" she asked.

"Professor Dumbledore didn't say, but from what I can figure out, they're really really dark magic. Maybe you should ask your Death Eater friend in there if he knows anything."

"He is not my friend, he is my teacher and he's not a Death Eater. Dumbledore says he's on our side."

"And you still believe him? What the bloody hell do you see in that greasy git? You spend more time with him than us!"

"I do not," she stated as her hand started to shake. She sighed, glared it, and went back to ignoring it.

"Does he know about that?" Ron asked gesturing to Hermione's hand.

"Yes, yes he does. He's helping me with potions, he thinks I can get a passing N.E.W.T."

"What do you need that for?"

"For when I graduate, Ron. We're not going to be going to school forever. Just because Professor Slughorn doesn't want me in his class, doesn't mean I shouldn't learn advanced potions. Professor Snape thinks I'm brilliant by the way." Her hand had stopped shaking. She stalked off leaving Ron and Harry standing in the hall.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Ready to start Miss Granger?" She nodded having already assembled the ingredients on the board.

"Yes sir," she answered starting the potion. Professor Snape watched her, her fingers trembled slightly, but he waited for her ask. When she didn't, when she pushed through the tremor, switching hands to continue, he nearly smiled. He'd been slightly worried when he's started teaching her, she'd allow the tremors to win, she'd allow herself to believe she was broken. He'd heard the Weasley boy call her 'damaged'.

"Sir, is this right? The book mentioned the potion being silvery with green swirls, but mine's more green with silver swirls?" He walked over and looked at her potion.

"Interesting, and you followed the instructions, Miss Granger?"

"Yes sir."

"Odd, bottle it up, Miss Granger, I'll take a look at it."

"Yes sir. Sir, what if the tremors get worse and I can't brew for the exam?" she asked softly.

"Today proved something to me, Miss Granger. When you switched hands and continued, despite the start of the tremors, it shows your adaptability. How long have you had the tremors?"

"Since the fight at the ministry."

"Nearly a year then, have they gotten worse in that time?" She paused thinking.

"No, actually, they haven't. They're slightly less frequent than when they started." Professor Snape nodded slightly.

"While it is possible they will progress and worsen, there seems to be just as much of a chance they will not, you still have time before you take the exams."

"I know, sir, I just want to be ready. I'm surprised you decided to teach me."

"You haven't blown up my lab yet, Miss Granger. I'll let you know the results of your potion, until then, a length of parchment on anti-anxiety potions should suffice."

Hermione studied the book in front of her. It had been nearly two weeks since she'd had any violent tremors, even the current seemed to have faded, at least for now. Harry was meeting with Professor Dumbledore again tonight.

"Studying again? Come on 'Mione, let's do something. How about a game of chess?" Ron offered.

"You know I'm no good at chess, Ron. It's not really much fun if there's no chance of winning. Besides, you should be working on your homework," she stated putting the book down. Harry walked through the portrait hole shaking slightly.

"I think Malfoy's a Death Eater," he announced. Hermione debated between picking up her book or just going to bed. Either way, she was getting tired of Harry saying everyone in Slytherin, or that he didn't like, was a Death Eater.

"Really?" Ron asked.

"What proof do you have?" Hermione asked.

"None, but..."

"I doubt he is, Harry. Just because you two don't get along. He's no more a Death Eater than Professor Snape."

"Snape has the dark mark."

"And he's on OUR side, remember?"

"Do you fancy him, Hermione? You keep defending him." Hermione blinked staring at Ron.

"No, you idiot, he's been helping me, when no one else would. Just because I see him as a person doesn't mean I fancy him. I'm going to bed, talk to me when you start making sense again," she stated storming up to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters. **

**I am slightly overwhelmed by all the people following this story in such a short time. Thank you all!**

"Miss Granger, are you alright?" Hermione nodded. The tremors had been bad all day, the currents under her skin so strong she kept rubbing her arms.

"Take a look at the board, are you willing to attempt this potion today?" She studied the board for a moment. The potion was more difficult, he'd warned her they were going to be starting harder and harder potions.

"I believe so, sir. If you are willing to help me today?" He nodded proceeding to stand at her station while she gathered ingredients. He watched her, watched her pick up the silver knife, hold it tightly, take a deep breath and gently start cutting. Her hand shook and she set the knife down. While her hand shook, she turned her attention to counting out a different ingredient.

Coping, he realized, she was coping with this now, really trying to do it herself, to be strong.

"Do you need my assistance? Remember, even the masters have help."

"Yes sir, I remember that lesson. I think I'm alright for now," she answered. Her hand wasn't shaking at the current second and she quickly finished cutting before the next wave started.

"What ended up happening with my last potion, sir?"

"The green and silver one? It worked, barely, but it still did work. No, Miss Granger, I do not know what went wrong." She nodded and turned her attention to the potion she was currently brewing. Slowly stirring it, she watched it waiting for it to start steaming. Her hand jerked violently banging her stirring rod against the cauldron. Before Professor Snape or she could do anything, the rod flew across the room and Hermione's shaking hand smacked against the cauldron with a sickening thud. She whimpered loudly. The potion, no longer being stirred started rapidly boiling, splashing from the cauldron.

Professor Snape grabbed Hermione and pushed her behind him, vanishing the cauldron quickly. He turned to her. She was cradling her injured hand, her fingers immobilized and her skin slightly bruised. He gently took it from her and studied it for a moment. Hermione couldn't help but marvel at how soft his touch was, how his fingers held hers. Once he had determined there was nothing he needed to do immediately for her hand, he dismissed her. He had been worried she'd been splashed with the potion.

"Hospital wing, Miss Granger. Do you need me to accompany you?"

"No sir."

"Wait for me there," he ordered as she left.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Miss Granger? What happened to your hand?"

"I hit it, the tremors got violent and I hit it," she stated as Madama Pomfrey studied her injured hand.

"Bruised, but other than that, it'll be alright. Put this paste on it, it will help with the bruising." Madame Pomfrey handed Hermione a small tube. She recognized the smell of the paste, Professor Snape had been brewing it a few weeks ago. Hermione gently rubbed it into her skin as she watched Professor Snape walk into the room, his robes billowing around him. Hermione fought the urge to smile.

"Is she alright?"

"Yes, although why are you here, and why do you care?"

"She is taking lessons from me, and was injured during that lesson." Hermione nodded.

"I will be informing Professor McGonagall about her injury, you understand Professor Snape."

"Of course, I am fully aware of the procedure. Professor McGonagall already knows of Miss Granger's lessons." Hermione blinked. She hadn't been aware Professor Snape had told her head of house about the lessons. It made sense though.

"I'm sorry Professor," she whispered.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Miss Granger, remember what I said about asking for help though."

"Yes sir."

"Good, with your hand bruised, I won't ask for the usual length of parchment. I will, though, see you next Tuesday, where you will attempt to brew that potion again."

"Yes sir." He stalked out of the hospital wing leaving Hermione to tend her hand.

Professor McGonagall summoned Hermione just before dinner, she had a free period in that time spot.

"Miss Granger, it has come to my attention you were injured during potions today?'

"Yes, Professor. I hit my hand because of the tremors. It's already healing."

"Very well then, do you still wish to continue these lessons? I was hesitant when Professor Snape asked to tutor you for N.E.W.T potions."

"Why? Because of my hands?"

"Yes, but also because I know how Misters Weasley and Potter feel about him. I wasn't sure if you shared their thoughts."

"He's willing to teach me, and I want to learn. Besides, he's not nearly as bad one on one," she added with a smile thinking about how he had complimented her.

"And how are the classes going?"

"Well, I think. He's started on brewing more difficult potions and from reading ahead to next chapter, we'll probably start breaking down potions next week. I know Harry mentioned doing something similar in Professor Slughorn's class."

"Let me know if the class, or Professor Snape, becomes to difficult for you."

"I will, but I do rather enjoy the challenge of the quicker pace. May I go, I don't want to miss dinner."

"Of course." Hermione smiled leaving Professor McGonagall's office and heading towards the great hall.

"Granger." She paused. Draco was standing in the hall in front of her, facing her.

"Yes, Draco?" she asked wondering what the Slytherin boy wanted from her. Was he plannign to insult her again?

"Um, thank you, Granger. I heard about you defending me, and Professor Snape. It meant something to me, so thank you," he said quickly before disappearing into the gathering crowd entering the great hall. She stood there for a second trying to make sense of what had just happened.

She felt the currents starting to flow through her arms again. She turned and slipped back to the dorm. Throwing herself down on her bed, she could only watch has her hands, both this time, shook. Slowly she took a deep breath, knowing it wouldn't do anything to stop the tremors. No, she was learning though, that she could change how she dealt with them.

She sat up slowly, watching her hands slow to a stop. She could see the tremors as a piece of her, something that she just needed to accept, to work with. A small smile played across her lips. She opened her trunk and pulled out a quill. She wrapped her fingers around it as another tremor started. This time, she held tightly to the quill, refusing to let it go flying.

The tremor slowed to a stop and the quill was still in her hand. Granted, she wouldn't have been able to write anything, but at least she could hold onto something. With a smile, she set the quill next to the bed. Professor Snape was right, she could do this, she could do N.E.W.T level potions. With that thought echoing through her mind, she laid down to sleep, smiling at her new found confidence.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters.**

"Back to square one," Hermione muttered vanishing the remains of the failed potion.

"What was that, Miss Granger?" She felt her face flush. She hated failing, hated messing up, especially now. At least this time, the mistake had been an accident and not because of her hands.

"Nothing, sir," she whispered.

"Good, please continue." She stared at her now empty cauldron before gathering her ingredients again. She sighed. He wasn't taking any pity on her today, in face he seemed in a fouler mood than usual.

"Is something wrong, sir?" she asked keeping her eyes on her potion. He glanced at her, watched her for a second.

"Nothing I care to discuss with you, Miss Granger." She nodded knowing she had overstepped slightly.

The lesson ended earlier than usual with Hermione frustrated by the potion and Professor Snape still in a sour mood.

"We'll try this one again next week, Miss Granger. Until then," he paused, "just be careful, especially where Mister Malfoy and Potter are concerned." She nodded slightly, not quite sure who or what he was warning her about exactly.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Malfoy is a death eater," Harry announced the next morning at breakfast. Hermione ignored him as he started listing reasons for this statement. Ron nodded earnestly.

"What do you think, 'Mione?" Ron finally asked her.

"I think if he is, then Professor Dumbledore already knows," she answered.

"But what if he doesn't?" She rolled her eyes and caught a glimpse of Professor Snape in the corner of her eye. He wasn't sitting at the head table, instead he and Draco were standing near the Slytherin table talking. Harry followed her gaze.

"What are Malfoy and Snape talking about?"

"Probably potions," she replied ignoring Harry's surprised expression.

"But what if..."

"I highly doubt even if they were discussing death eater business, they would do it in the Great Hall right under Professor Dumbledore's nose. Have you taken this nonsense up with him?"

"Who?"

"Professor Dumbledore."

"Well, yes."

"And what did he say?"

"That Malfoy's not a concern right now, and Snape's on our side."

"See, matter closed. I've got work to do," Hermione stated excusing herself from the table. She was really starting to get tired of hearing the Malfoy is a death eater argument every time she saw Harry. At least during potions she didn't have to listen to that nonsense.

Things seemed fairly normal for the rest of the week, although Harry wasn't speaking to her, and was sneaking around trying to find out what Draco was up to. Hermione avoided both of them. Draco out of habit and Harry out of the need to keep her sanity. Finally at the end of the week, Harry started talking to her again.

"I've got another meeting with Dumbledore tonight. He thinks he's found another horcrux," Harry told her and Ron excitedly. Hermione nodded slowly. She knew this was important to defeating Voldemort.

"Just be careful, Harry. I'm worried about Professor Dumbledore and you being out of the castle." Harry nodded and pulled something out of his socks.

"Here, share this with everyone from the D.A, you know what it is, don't you Hermione?" She looked at the small vial, at the sparkling liquid inside.

"How?'

"Slughorn's class, I won it, don't ask." He handed it to her. She nodded taking it, glad he was trusting her with it, and not Ron.

"I'll see you when I get back," he promised.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own anything you recognize.**

**This part of the story is wrapping up. There will be one more chapter.**

**I always planned this to be part of a trilogy. **

**The next part will be called To Sir, With Love**

**Word count: 681**

Luna and Hermione sat outside Professor Snape's office. The D. A had stationed themselves around the school. She heard shouting and nodded to Luna. So far, Professor Snape had not left his office.

"Girls? What are you doing down here? I need to speak to Professor Snape." The girls nodded at Professor Flitwick.

"He's still in his office," Luna answered. Flitwick nodded and went inside. The girls heard a thud followed by Professor Snape exiting the room.

"Miss Lovegood, Professor Flitwick's collapsed, could you see to him while I speak to Miss Granger for a moment?"

"Of course, sir," Luna replied stepping into the office. Hermione turned to Professor Snape.

"Sir?"

"Miss Granger, despite what you hear about tonight, please trust your own judgment. Also, you will find a note explaining more on my desk in the morning. I'm truly sorry for about what is about to happen." With that Professor Snape darted down the hallway towards the shouting.

Hermione helped Luna get Professor Flitwick to the hospital wing and stayed there. They both were aware there were Death Eaters in the castle. Hermione couldn't help thinking about what Professor Snape had said. What on Earth could he be talking about?

She found out later that night when Harry returned.

"Dumbledore's dead." The statement hung in the air, no one wanted to believe it. Hermione's hands trembled, she ignored them.

"Who?" she heard someone ask.

"Snape. Snape killed Dumbledore." Professor Snape's words echoed through Hermione's thoughts the next few days. The students were allowed to stay for Dumbledore's funeral. Hermione stayed with Harry and Ron, the boys leaning on each other for comfort.

"I know what you say you saw Harry, but I still can't believe it," Hermione finally said. "Not after this year, not after the way he's been helping me."

"Hermione. I saw him, with my own eyes." Hermione fought back tears as she slipped from the dorm. She was half way to Professor Snape's lab when she remembered what he'd said about a note. She slipped into the room and glanced around. No one had been in here since that night. She walked over to the desk. A square of parchment sat, still sealed with wax on the middle of the desk.

She picked it up and studied it for a moment. Her name was written on it. Glancing around that no one would disturb her, she slid it open.

_Hermione,_ She blinked at the sight of her first name.

_There is more to what you see. Think hard about the beginning of term. Specifically Dumbledore's hand at the welcoming feast. _

Hermione paused, thinking back. She remembered Professor Dumbledore's hand, black and damaged. She looked back to the note.

_Hopefully Harry has told you how it was damaged. If not, there was a curse on the ring. A deadly curse. I know no one would believe me. They won't believe you, but at least you deserve to know the truth._

_Do what you want with this information. Be careful out there, Hermione. And don't forget, even the masters ask for help._

_Severus_

"He was already dying," Hermione whispered, the pieces falling into place. She shoved the note in her pocket a few seconds before she heard Harry calling for her. She stepped into the hallway.

"Harry, listen. Snape...he...Dumbledore was already dying," she stated.

"It doesn't matter. He still killed him. He's a Death Eater, Hermione. Come on, Ron's looking for you." Hermione sighed following Harry. She knew he would never understand. She touched the note in her pocket, comforted somehow by the paper.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The trio stayed for the funeral. Hermione didn't say anything else about Professor Snape. The boys were ready to condemn him.

"You're both coming to the Burrow this summer? Don't worry, Harry. We'll figure it all out." Harry nodded.

"Yes, I'll let you know. I've got a few things left to take care of at home." They parted ways. As she walked towards the castle, Hermione felt a pair of eyes on her.

"Snape," she whispered. She looked back, but he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:I still don't own Harry Potter**

**This is the last chapter of Hands! **

**Look for the sequel, and second book in this trilogy, To Sir With Love coming soon!**

Hermione pushed open the front door of her parents' house.

"Hermione? A package arrived for you, by owl," her father stated handing her a parcel. She took it. It felt like a book, and maybe something else. Her left hand tremored slightly, but she ignored it. She took the package to her room and studied it.

There was no return address, but she recognized the spidery writing. She'd only come back here to do one thing, she hadn't expected Professor Snape to know her plans. How did he know her plans? She slowly opened the package. It was a book and something flat and silvery.

"A Practical Potioneer's Guide to Camping?" she read. A bit of parchment slipped out.

Dear Miss Granger,

if you are reading this, you have returned to your parents' home. You know what you must do. Do not let your...hands stop you from the mission before you. This book, along with the collapsible cauldron, will help you. Do not forget whose portraits hang in my new Headmaster's office.

Regards,

Severus Snape.

Hermione blinked in confusion. What did he mean about the portraits? She had a feeling she'd understand soon enough. The book was quite useful, telling her what plants were edible, how to brew emergency potions with what was available, and some other random facts about thing she might find in the woods. On the margins was Professor Snape's handwriting. She smiled sliding the book and cauldron into her bag. The time for planning was over.

She stepped out of her room waving her wand as she walked. Slowly, every image of her disappeared, every mention of her name vanished. It was as though she no longer existed in this house. Tears rolled down her face as she made her way to her parents' room. Her hand twitched, shaking violently for a moment. She ignored it. She was getting better at that at least.

"Obliverate," she whispered. With tears still in her eyes, she slipped out of the house. She didn't hesitate as she apparated as close to the Burrow as she could. She felt its wards accept her, and for now, she was safe.


End file.
